


The Blue Sun Job

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Firefly, Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage/Firefly fusion, set in the Leverage 'verse. Simon Tam, a successful doctor, hires the Leverage team to get his sister River out of the psychiatric clinic she's being held in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Sun Job

"Okay guys, this is our client, Dr Simon Tam," Hardison pressed a key on his laptop and a photo of a young, dark-haired man with a serious expression appeared on the screens. "Graduated top of his class at Columbia, and comes from some serious money," he pressed another key, "...his father is Gabriel Tam, congressman for New York, his mother comes from old money, but the really interesting part is about his sister." He hit another key, and a photo of a slim young girl dressed as a ballet dancer appeared.

"River Tam... seventeen years old, our client's younger sister, was supposedly sent to study at an elite private school three years ago. That's the official story."

"She's not there?" Parker asked.

"Worse. The _school_ ain't even there. See, she's meant to be enrolled in the Bleusoleil Academy, in upstate New York. Only the academy doesn't exist... the buildings are real, but it looks more like a private psych clinic than anything else. Security looks really tight, getting in is going to be tough... and I looked into this clinic, they are into some weird stuff. I mean, they have contracts with the _department of defense_..."

"Contracts to do what?" Nate said with a frown.

"Far as I can tell... something to do with psychological warfare, and they really don't want anyone knowing this, because they have some serious firewalls. And they have people from _DARPA_ working in this place... if this girl's in that clinic, god knows what they're doing to her..."

~

Parker carefully pushed out the cover of the ventilation shaft over River's room, and swung herself down into the room. River stared at her, and shifted as far back into the corner as she could.

Parker frowned. "I'm here to get you out," she said, "your brother sent me. Come on, we have to be quick."

"Simon?"

"Your brother? He's outside, now we really need to get out of here..."

~

Once the two girls made it out, and River had been reunited with her brother, the team split up, Sophie and Eliot taking Simon back to the hospital while Hardison, Nate and Parker took River back to the office. Simon hadn't been happy about that part of the plan, until Eliot had explained to him that the clinic would likely be investigating and trying to retrieve River, and that he needed to keep acting as if everything was normal.

That meant that someone else had to look after River, and the team turned out to be the only available choice. So, while the others were out misdirecting the Bleusoleil people, Hardison got to play babysitter. It wasn't too hard, as mostly she stayed curled up as small as she could get on the couch, watching him carefully.

~

"You're doing that wrong."

Hardison looked up from his laptop, surprised that River had actually said something. "Excuse me?"

"You're trying to get through their firewall. But that's the hard way."

"How do you know?"

She gave him a withering look. "I hacked my first firewall when I was eleven."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Hey, you think you have a better way, give it a go..." He moved away from the laptop. She hesitated, but went over to the table and sat down. Soon her fingers were flying over the keys, and within a few minutes, ACCESS GRANTED flashed up on the screen.

"Wow," Hardison said, "you're good."  
"I know. If you want the really incriminating stuff, it'll be here..." she entered a string of commands, bringing up multiple documents onscreen."

He blinked, and started to read. As he scanned the documents she'd found, he thought that if River ended up hiding out with them for a while, that might not be so bad.


End file.
